poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Releasing the Dinobots/The Battle begins (Weekenders Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how Optimus tames the Dinobots and how the battle begins in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. Cross-Hairs: You've got to be kidding me. and the Dinobots walk up Optimus: Legendary warriors. The powers that created us. Now want us all extinguish. We must join forces, Or else forever be there slaves. So today, you sand with us. Or, you stand against me. Grimlock: ROAR! battles Optimus Cross-Hairs: Nah, will let Prime figure this out. Drift: Very wise. Cross-Hairs: There's no friggin' way I'm staying down here with them. No way, no way. and Grimlock continue fighting Optimus: Only together can we survive! Grimlock Let me lead you! Grimlock: into his T-Rex mode ROAR!!! breaths fire as he roars Cross-Hairs: Oh, no. Drift: I was expecting a giant car. Optimus: Come here! Grimlock: at Optimus Optimus: We're giving you freedom. Grimlock with his shield Grimlock: up Optimus: You defend my family. on Grimlock or die. Autobots, we're going to prove who we are, and why we're here! Cross-Hairs: Ugh, you just want to die for the guy. That's leadership, or brainwashing, or something. Drift: No. That's Optimus Prime. other Dinobots transform into their Dinosaur forms Optimus: Autobots, we charge together! Now, roll out! battle continues Hound: We're getting boxed in! We're getting flanked everywhere! Help me out here! Kill anything that moves! Come on, Cade, shoot! Come and get some, you little sucker! Incoming! Joyce: growls I can't believe I'm putting my life in your hands. Cade: Here. Be my guest. Take the gun. Go ahead, take it. Come on, you can lead. Joyce: No, I don't wanna take the gun! Cade: Then stay under there and shut up! Joyce: All right. Your good with the gun. So you keep it. Hound: Running out of guns and ammo. Ow! a truck Come and get some! fires You're all gonna die! Lor: This was from my father! a KSI robot in both eyes And this was from his father! at it's chest And that, was from all of their fathers. Ron: 2 more Nineteen! Carver: Shut up! fires Dinobots make there way to the city with the others Cade: a KSI robot Hound: Way a go, baby! Cade: the KSI robot's head Hound: Good shooting Cade! I'm like a fat ballerina who takes scalps and slits throats! out a dagger Got your fortune cookie! a KSI robot mouth Come here, little punk. grenade throws in Pull the pin! I'm dying out here! Joyce: Here! Take it, take it! Hound: Little help, little help! Cade: the pin Joyce: It's live, it's live! Take it! Cade: What do you want me to do with it?! Joyce: Just throw it! Hound: Give, give, give! 2 out them Got some bad news, guys. I'm out of ammo and out of ideas. Origami: Just keep fighting, Hound! firing Dinobots make their way in] Optimus: Faster, go! and Grimlock start killing KSI robots I'll kill you! back on Grimlock our heroes, and Cade continue fighting Doraemon: out his Dora-Sword Come here! his Dora-Sword at a KSI robot head, he picks it up, and takes out his M1 carbine and SPAS-12 This is for you, Mii. them and fires with the Dinobots Dinobots continue killing KSI robots Optimus: CHARGE! Dinobots keep going Galvatron: No, impossible! They're ruining everything! Hound: Take that! his cigar and shoots a KSI robot head Get off me! Cade: Get up, Hound! Hound: I can't go on. Cade: But you gotta keep fighting! Hound: Tank's empty bro. Cade: There's more of them coming, if you don't get up we're gonna die, lets go! Dinobots arrive Optimus: Attack! Kotori: Look over there! Hound: Optimus is here! Grumpy: And he has reinforcements! Shaggy: But why is he riding on that robot T-Rex? Lita: I don't know. kills KSI robots Optimus: Bee, jump! Bumblebee: so Starfe: him Drift: KSI robots Oopsy: Okay. Now this is getting better. and KSI robot fight on Starfe Bumblebee: Uh-oh! falls and KSI robot continue there fight, then stabs his plasma cannon in his head. Then shoots him into a Victoria's Secret bus Bumblebee: I hate cheap knockoffs. Starfe: the KSI robot's head and eats it Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes